it's summer baby!
by n.n-.Shiro.-n.n
Summary: Nunca mas iba a creer en Diego, nunca mas. Nunca mas iba a caer en su trampa y dejarlo cruzar la frontera con tal facilidad… ¡y menos dejar que con el entrase el resto de Latinoamérica a su país!
1. Chapter 1

Bien, hola a todos! este proyecto nacio gracias a mucho tiempo libre luego de dar mi examen de ingreso a la universidad xD

Los protagonistas seran LATINAMERICAN HETALIA xD y muchas de las descripciones y nombres aqui usados nacieron de demasiado vagar por photobucket, asi que el aspecto fisico de muchos personajes no me pertenece.

Es un FEM!chile y FEM!peru... porque a ambos paises los veo ciertamente muy femeninos xD y sus peleas me suenan a peleas de gatas.

Este fic no pretende ofender a nadie de ninguna nacionalidad en especifico, y pretendo burlarme mucho tanto de mi propio pais (Chile) como cualquiera de los otros.

sin mas que agregar, disfruten su pasada por:

**.:It's summer baby!:.**

Summary: Nunca mas iba a creer en Diego, nunca mas. Nunca mas iba a caer en su trampa y dejarlo cruzar la frontera con tal facilidad… ¡y menos dejar que con el entrase el resto de Latinoamérica a su país!

_**EP 1/ de hermanos y hermanas**_

El calor del verano azotaba el sur del continente sin merced alguna y La República de Chile, Fernanda Corrales, estaba tan molesta que hasta el calor parecía infernal. Era cierto, amaba ir a la playa y pasarla bien contemplando sus playas… y naturalmente a los bañistas.

Si, ella estaría disfrutando todo eso, si cierto rubio teñido no la estuviese mirando fijamente en ese preciso instante, tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible.

- che, Feña, no podes ser tan estirada… son solo dos semanitas – dijo el rubio tratando de acercarse a la morena de cabello rizado, pero ella dio un brinco defensivo y miro a La República Argentina, mejor conocido por esos lares como Diego Fernandez.

- ándate a la cresta, Diego… ¿¡eres weon o te haci!? ¿¡Como chucha me traes a Perú, Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil y Venezuela!? – Le siseo señalándolo con odio - ¡¡tu sabi muy bien como están las cosas entre yo y Perú ahora mismo!! ¡¡No podi ser tan imbécil!!

- mira que sos fina, vieja amiga – le respondió ignorando los insultos que soltaba la morena - ¿Qué tiene de malo? Unas vacaciones en forma son lo que necesitan los hermanos para dejar de lado sus diferencias – le solto teatralmente, acercándola hacia él con aire seductor.

Fernanda se sonrojo y trato de sacarse al rubio de encima, bastante difícil, tomando en cuenta que el era tres veces su delgado y larguirucho cuerpo.

- ¡¡déjame tranquila maricon!! ¡¡y no soy tu hermana concha de tu madre!! – le grito con rabia acumulada.

- solo si nos dejas pasar. Si no lo haces… bueno, creo que podría quitarte algo… - bajo su mano por la espalda de la morena, luego por sus caderas e, inclinándose, levanto la pierna de la morena para tocar la pantorrilla – más que la Patagonia…

Fernanda se alejo tan sonrojada y furiosa que ni siquiera sus elocuentes insultos podían expresar el odio que sentía por Diego en ese mismo instante. Por suerte no había atinado a tocarle el rulo parlante que adornaba parte de su cabeza, o sino ahí ni las relaciones internacionales le habrían salvado de una paliza a la chilena.

- no estai en posición de amenazarme, weon – le gruño entre dientes…

En eso, un moreno mucho mas oscuro que Fernanda salió al encuentro de ambos.

- ¡FERNANDINHA! – le grito con un acento portugués mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a la chica de ojos verde oscuro. Cada vez que Brasil, Cauân Dos Santos, le abrazaba la pobre delgaducha perdía todo el aire de sus pulmones y temía por sus costillas y otros huesos de su cuerpo.

- hola, Cauan… - dijo ella con una pobre pronunciación. El hombre de casi dos metros se rió ante el rostro adolorido de la mas pequeña.

- ¡gracias por invitarnos a vacacionar! – exclamo con alegría - ¡para el carnaval de Rió do Janeiro tu también estarás invitada! – aseguro el enorme hombre.

'¿carnaval de Rió?... hm… tal vez invitar a Caui no esta tan mal…' pensó imaginándose a la cantidad de mulatos cortos de ropa que estarían bailando por las calles de la ciudad… y la enorme fiesta en la que estaría metida.

El siguiente en salir fue Otro moreno, que usaba un sombrero de lana que le cubría las orejas que no dudo en quitarse cuando salió al encuentro de la involuntaria anfitriona, no muy convencido de estar ahí. Aun no resolvían sus diferencias respecto al norte.

- Fernandita… - le saludo – primera vez que te veo ser amable e invitarnos a pasar un rato contigo. Usualmente USA es quien se pasea a sus anchas por aquí – le siseo bastante molesto con la mención del gigante del norte.

Chile hizo lo posible por saludar a Bolivia, José Cartagena, lo más educada posible. Siempre era lo mismo con él y Venezuela; siempre se quejaban de su 'buena' relación con Alfred, y de la poca paciencia que tenia con ellos pero no con el 'rubiecito lindo' del norte a quien le besaba el trasero con usual rigor.

- siempre soy amable José… - le dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita – pero no estamos aca pa' hablar de esa wea, pasa, pasa…

El siguiente en salir fue el ya nombrado Venezuela, Gustavo Enríquez. Otro moreno a la lista, pero a diferencia de Bolivia, el no forzó el saludo y parecía realmente alegre de ir de vacaciones a un lugar fuera de su casa.

- Feña, un placer verte fuera del trabajo – le saludo con el típico beso en la mejilla y un apretón de manos – y gracias por invitarnos a Viña del Mar.

La aludida quiso rolar los ojos y echarle la culpa a Diego, pero ver tan alegre a Gustavo en tiempos tan difíciles como los que estaban viviendo, le quito todas las ganas.

- Buena, Tavo… claro, no hay problema… siempre estare feliz de tener gente de otro lados vacacionando aquí – dijo nuevamente forzando una sonrisa, pensando cómo se pondría la gordis* cuando se enterase que iba a tomarse unas largas vacaciones justo al final de su mandato.

Colombia fue tan efusivo como el brasilero a la hora de saludar a la morena, pero siendo Joaquín de una contextura más pequeña que la de el mastodonte amante del futbol aquel, el cuerpo de la delgada república de chile no sufrió mayormente.

- ¡¡Feñita!! ¡Cada día más bonita tu! – le dijo mirándole de arriba a abajo. Fernanda hacia mucho que se preocupaba por la salud de Joaco, con todo eso de la guerrilla el pobre se desgastaba tanto que a veces caía enfermo por días. Pero en esos momentos parecía estar muy bien.

- siempre contenta de tener por acá, Joaco… tu también te vei mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi…

- ¡claro! ¡nadie puede desanimar a Colombia!

Fernanda rió, pero la corto rápidamente, recordando quien sería la última en salir a saludarla… Peru, Rosaura Garcia.

Aquella morena era más bajita que Fernanda, y algo más oscura de piel (dado que Chile nació de tantas y tantas mezclas, no podía saberse a ciencia cierta de que etnia era realmente, en cambio Perú se veía bien definida con lo que era y muy orgullosa.), pero eso no aminoraba la mueca de desaprobación que traía en el rostro.

- Fernanda.

- Rosaura.

Ambas se miraron fijamente. Chile no sabía qué hacer… no quería llevarse mal con Perú, pero esta seguía quejándose por limites y derechos de mar y tal, y ella como La República de Chile, debía responder al llamado de su gente… y aquel llamado no opinaba muy bien de aquel conflicto no resuelto, según Rosaura.

- es… - prosiguió la recién llegada – extraño que nos invites a tu casa… sueles ser muy recelosa de tus… _limites_ – le dijo con tono ironico.

- pues sí, mis _limites_ son sagrados, Rosa… pero eso no significa que no pueda invitar a mis 'hermanos' a pasarla bien conmigo – le respondió secamente - ¿quieres, por favor, dejar el puto tema pa otro día y ahora irnos a mi casa pa poder comer algo y salir a caminar o ir a la playa? – le gruño. La más bajita asintió de mala gana, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Bolivia, quien era el más cercano a ella.

- ¡¡pues todo dicho entonces!! – salto Diego pasando la frontera con total descaro – chilito se pone con el trago y nos vamos de fiesta – dijo moviéndose divertido. Fernanda lloriqueo internamente y pensó si es que ola Trutruca de Mapuche-jiji podría ir también en contra de Argentinos culiaos.

'por la cresta… ¿en que chucha me meti?'


	2. aclaraciones pertinentes

Hola! Si bien esto no es un capitulo, me senti en la necesidad de hacerlo gracias a un review que recibi, que me hizo abrir los ojos. Esta es una aclaración de mas o menos como va a tratar el fic las relaciones internacionales y la visión que usare

Primero, los chilenos somos TERRIBLEMENTE prejuiciosos (yo por haber crecido en Alemania tuve que sufrir esos prejuicios cuando llegue), y me pareció tonto no dejar a chile como prejuiciosa… es verdad que no todos piensan así, pero viendo lo que piensan muchos de los que me rodean y escuchándolos, supuse que lo mejor era poner esas opiniones, dejando de lado la mia.

La mía en realidad, sobre el tema peru-chile en concreto, es de una inmadurez absoluta por parte del pueblo chileno, que se niega a hablar de este tema y da todo por cerrado, si alguien se queja con fundamentos, entonces SI hay algo que hablar. Pero es una opinión, en contra de muchas de las que oigo y veo. A mi me gusta peru, y la gente peruana… de partida son mas amables con los extranjeros latinos que nosotros (algo que me desagrada mucho, si leen mi ensayo 'el sueño de una nación que llora' entenderán un poco mas mi punto de vista) y ¡¡hablan bien!! Tienen un vocabulario y una pronunciación exquisita que me encanta, pero que dada mi crianza no he podido adoptar. Y por sobre todo, no guardan ese rencor que la mayoría de los chilenos hace mucho tiempo hacia el peru, cosa que también muestra su inmadurez. Todo eso quiero reflejarlo y burlarme de ello, junto con otros prejuicios de otras naciones.

Lo segundo, si ofendo a alguien en relación a este fic, estaré muy feliz que me lo diga para corregirme o ampliar mi visión (la conversación es la fuente de conocimiento más saludable y fiable). Y por su puesto, si hay algo que quieran ver reflejado sobre su propio país aquí, sea la idea bienvenida. La cosa no es hacer este fic algo ofensivo, si no algo para hacernos dar cuenta de lo… ¿estupidos? Que podemos ser… y ojala que todo acabe bien entre ellos, que es lo que yo deseo. Somos todos latinoamericanos y hermanos, no veo la razón por la que discutir y amenazar de guerra al vecino, sin verdaderas razones.

Si, soy una maldita pacifista xD

Saludos, el próximo capitulo estará listo, a mas tardar, el viernes :D


	3. Chapter 2

**It's summer baby!**

Summary: Nunca mas iba a creer en Diego, nunca mas. Nunca mas iba a caer en su trampa y dejarlo cruzar la frontera con tal facilidad… ¡y menos dejar que con el entrase el resto de Latinoamérica a su país!

EP 2/ De idiomas maltratados y gallinas malignas

Viña brillaba en todo su esplendor en el verano, pensaba Fernanda, así que no quedaría en vergüenza frente a los otros. La alcaldesa aquella había hecho un buen trabajo adornando todo. Podía perdonarle ciertos malos entendidos que hubo durante el año, después de todo, Viña Del Mar era la 'flor' que le adornaba.

Después de todo el ajetreo en el aeropuerto y lloriquearle a la 'Gordis' que le prestase la casita del Cerro Castillo (otra vez) y que no la llamase hasta el cambio de mando (y si no la llamaba para eso, también conforme. Tendría que levantarse temprano si lo hacía) para así pasar tiempo de 'calidad' con sus hermanos y su primo Cauan.

Qué alegría, inserte sarcasmo aquí, de seguro iban a volver los problemas con Perú. Ya estaban las cosas suficientemente tensas a nivel político entre ellas, no quería ADEMÁS, tener carga emocional. Y si además agregaban a toda la otra panda de inadaptados no podía esperarse nada bueno.

Como habían llegado agotados de los viajes y hartos del calor en la carretera y asándose, Fernanda les había dicho que durmiesen donde pudiesen caer muertos y que cuando renaciesen saldrían por ahí, menos Diego, al que dejaría amarrado a la cama para no tener que andar vigilándolo cada vez que pasase una 'mina' cerca. No iba a dejar que ese weon empezase a 'engrupirse' a sus habitantes femeninas así como así.

Fernanda se lanzo sobre su sillon y tomo a su gallinita Carlota en brazos, para molestarla un rato: tirarle las alas, agarrarla de las patas y prácticamente hacer de la sala de estar un verdadero campo de batalla, pero era preferible eso a dejarla en su casa con el viejo de mapuche Jiji. No iba a dejar a su gallina con Mapuche-jiji sola en su casa, ¡¡¡quién sabe qué cosas podía hacerle el viejo a su hermosa y blanca Carlotita!!! Aunque la puta gallina tampoco se la ponía fácil y muchas veces se tentaba a hacerla cazuela. Como bien hacia en ese minuto, después de que el maldito animal comenzase a picotearle la cabeza.

- Pobre gallina – murmuro una voz adormilada desde la derecha. Colombia salía con paso alegre del cuarto que iba a compartir con Cauan y Diego.

- ¡¡ella partió!! – refunfuño la morena cruzándose de brazos.

Joaquin se rió alegremente y se acerco a la ventana.

- ¡¡waaa!! ¡¡¡Yo quiero ir a esa playa!!! – grito señalando a una playa abarrotada de gente.

- ¿seguro? E' peor que una lata de sardinas… y el muelle Vergara hace que el agua no esté muy salubre que digamos… yo prefiero Reñaca o algo así… al menos, en teoría, se en qué clase de agua estoy bañándome… - comento levantándose.

El hermano alegre pareció pensarlo pero se encogió de hombros.

- ¡lo dejamos a votación! – exclamo felizmente mientras caminaba bailando por la sala, mirando la decoración y persiguiendo a Carlota, que no parecía muy feliz de estar ahí.

Fernanda lloriqueo internamente, le costaba enojarse con Joaquín, o negarle algo. Era tan alegre que a veces se deprimía por no tener la fortaleza que el tenia.

La segunda en volver al mundo de la conciencia fue Rosaura, quien no parecía tan tensa como Fernanda. Eso era algo que ella jamás iba a comprender: que Feña siempre estuviese tensa y resentida por todo, sin dejar de revolcarse en el pasado. Usualmente ella también estaría amargada y alegando, pero la verdad es que ya estaban ahí y Diego, José, Gustavo Joaquín y Cauan. Pero si había algo que no aceptaría, era que Feña se burlase o actuase de víctima.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto ajustándose a machu pichu en su pelo. Aquel pequeño adorno tallado era el más amado que tenia y lo lucia con gran orgullo.

- las cuatro un cuarto – respondió Fernanda – justo pa' salir… si despertamo' a lo' otros vagos culiaos' que tenemo' por hermanos de ma' q' la hacemo' pa ir a wear a alguna parte… y depue' a vacilar por ahí ¿no creen? - Rosaura parpadeo, tratando de descifrar que diantres había querido decir la chilena, y Joaco parecía en la misma situación. Cuando Fernanda hablaba en su jerigonza nacional, ninguno de los otros países le entendía con claridad. La chilena rolo los ojos, captando que sus hermanos no parecían muy enterados de lo que dijo – dije que estamos en hora justa para salir, y que si despertamos a los vagos estúpidos que tenemos por hermanos, podríamos salir a pasar el rato a alguna parte y después a la noche ir a bailar a algún sitio por aquí.

La más bajita no pudo reprimir una gotita de sudor y un tic en el ojo, no podía creer que su hermana sureña pudiese maltratar tanto el lenguaje como para transformarlo en _eso. _Joaquín solo se rió, entretenido.

- ¡tienes que regalarme un diccionario! ¡Te juro que no te entiendo! – protesto Rosa

- pue' mala cuea' – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – ¿apañan a hincharle las weas a los aweonao' q' siguen tiraos?

- ¡y dale con hablar así! ¡Termina las palabras! ¡¡Pronuncia bien!! – siguió regañándole Rosaura

- ¡¡ay!! ¡weona, weon, para de wear con la wea! – se quejo

- ¡¡acabas de armar una oración solo usando una palabra!! – exclamo, impresionada por la falta de vocabulario que la otra podía demostrar cuando no se preocupaba de hablar bien. Usualmente 'weon' y sus derivados inmediatos era lo único que decía.

Fernanda soltó un gruñido exasperado, pero no replico.

- ¿me apañan o no?

Joaco asintió entretenido y feliz, dispuesto a molestar a los bellos durmientes. Y Rosaura, ignorando la discusión anterior sobre el pésimo vocabulario de Chile, asintió divertida. Algo bueno para después de levantarse.

- Rosauri, tu ataca a Bolivia. Joaco tu a Brasil… de Diego me encargo yo.

- ¿y el primo? – pregunto Joaco

- nah, ese weon, se despierta solo no ma', no tenemo' gente pa' q' lo ataque – respondió agarrando a Carlota.

Perú miro a la gallina y se compadeció mentalmente de Argentina. Esa pequeña gallina había aprendido a ser terca y dura de Fernanda, e igual de escandalosa y gruñona.

Rosaura y Joaquín subieron al segundo piso a despertar a los otros dos, mientras que Chile dio pequeños saltitos hasta llegar a donde dormían los dos países más grandes que ahora habitaban su casa. Cauan no estaba dentro de sus objetivos. Le caía demasiado bien como para tirarle a Carlota encima.

Diego, en cambio, desde la Patagonia y otro que otro conflicto, se había transformado en su rival numero uno y no tendría ningún remordimiento a la hora de torturarlo de diversas maneras a nivel no internacional. Eso podría afectar su imagen pública, después de todo, debía ser la mejor de Latinoamérica.

Con sumo cuidado se acerco al borde de la cama, en donde Argentina dormía a pierna suelta, desvestido casi completamente (exceptuando un par de calzoncillos con una abstracción cómica de Maradona con los colores de la bandera argentina).

Fernanda rolo los ojos y se palmo la cara. Ella también usaba ropa interior con copihues o su bandera. Pero jamás con la cara de un personaje público. Qué vergüenza ajena.

- bien Carlota, ha' lo q' sabi… recuerda que ese argentino ruzio culiao quiso usarte pa' asado el año pasao'

Carlota, aun recordando el incidente en donde Diego se negó a usar a su vaquita y prefirió perseguirla a ella, como si tuviese algún derecho hizo una sonrisa de gallina maligna. Nadie, ni su dueña, podían ponerle la mano encima sin que ella diese el consentimiento necesario.

Ella iba a dejarlo muy claro.

Con sumo cuidado avanzo sobre la cama y se paro sobre el pecho del rubio teñido. Sus ojos de canica negra brillaron con suma maldad y comenzó su ataque más cruel y nefasto. Picotear cabezas hasta sacar mechones de pelo.

O un ojo, pero sus primos cuervos eran los encargados de ese departamento.

Argentina, quien había estado soñando con morenas en bikini bailando en una playa tropical mientras Fernanda se arrodillaba frente a él, reconociendo su superioridad y belleza y con un buen mate en la mano derecha, soltó un terrible y agonizante grito al dolor inicial.

Y a ese le siguió la estridente risa de Fernanda y una exclamación asustada de Cauan.

- ¡¡che!! ¡¡Quítenme a esta cosa de encima!! – grito mientras trataba de sacarse a la gallina de encima, pero aquel pájaro era tan tozudo y tan desgraciado, que pretendía seguir dañando su rostro bello e inmaculado.

- ¡¡bien merecio' weon maricon!! – se mofo la morena sentándose con Brasil.

El enorme moreno solo miro con pena a su primo patagón, pero tampoco tuvo intenciones de ayudarlo. Era divertido ver a Carlota tratando de matar gente. Al igual que al otro pollito que iba a las reuniones mundiales. Gilbird y Carlota eran un dúo de temer.

Carlota, feliz por cumplir su cometido, soltó un graznido y se fue a toda velocidad, burlándose del argentino, pavoneándose.

Diego le lanzo una mirada fulgurante a los dos presentes, que rieron con fingida inocencia.

- un día… Feña… esa maldita gallina terminara en mi parrilla… - siseo saliendo del cuarto para buscar un baño en donde inspeccionar los daños que dicha gallina le hizo a su bello, hermoso, precioso, guapo… ya saben… rostro.

Pero solo se encontró con Venezuela, que con cámara en mano, retrato el momento con risa. Tras él, los otros tres reían a lágrima viva, felicitando a Carlota, que orgullosa estaba sentada en el sofá.

Fernanda sonrió.

_Dulce… dulce venganza… _luego ladeo la cabeza otra vez, _uhm… se me antoja manjar._

* * *

_perdon por el retraso, mis queridos lectores T__T_

_mi problema fue que mi querido computador sufrio un colapso y murio._

_Asi que tuve que comprarme uno nuevo xD pero hasta hace poco no consegui el dinero._

_Y despues de eso me fui de vacaciones..._

_Bueno, el caso es que aqui esta._

_Quiero una carlota o un gilbird... un pollo o gallina que hagan cosas malignas y me hagn caso... que mejor xD_

_bueno, saludos... proximo capitulo: mexico!!! queeee diaaablooos estaaas haciendo aquiiiiiiiii??? que?!?!! ludwig?! feliciano?!?! GILBIRD?!  
_


End file.
